


confession

by backgroundgay



Series: kinktober 2020 but its november [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kravitz (The Adventure Zone), Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Late Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Taako (The Adventure Zone), like a whole month late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backgroundgay/pseuds/backgroundgay
Summary: Taako is surprised by Kravitz recent confession of one of his... wants.or: self-indulgent taakitz tentacle porn because i impulse decided to do kinktober a month late.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: kinktober 2020 but its november [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 1: confess / conceal.
> 
> at first i was going to do conceal but as i brainstormed this idea popped into my head and i couldnt resist! its written all at once, at 2am, and not beta read so any mistakes are my fault for writing this when im tired.

Taako is not surprised by a lot of things. He likes to think he has a pretty good read on all his friends and family, which isn’t surprising with how many years he’s spent with them. Although he hasn’t spent nearly as long with Kravitz as he has with the other people he cares about, he still knows how to read the reaper after dating him for years. Kravitz hadn’t really had a reason to use his physical body very much before he met Taako, so he doesn’t always remember to hide his expressions and feelings, especially with Taako when his guard is at its lowest. This makes it painfully easy for Taako to know what his man is thinking. All this to say; Taako knew that Kravitz was feeling nervous, maybe a little excited and a whole lot embarrassed, but knowing that did not prepare Taako for Kravitz’ confession in the slightest. So yes, he is surprised this time.

“I… if it isn’t too much trouble of course- and if you’re willing… I think I would enjoy uh… if-you-used-that-tentacle-spell-you-have-to-restrain-me-in-the-bedroom?” 

Surprised and elated. Once Taako processes the sentence that Kravitz busts out in one breath, a shocked giggle is pulled from him. Kravitz is clearly embarrassed about the confession, and Taako feels guilty about laughing for a moment but this is too precious. Gods, he seriously loves his dork boyfriend.

“So when I said I was going to tentacle your dick you internally went “yeah, I’m into that shit”? Aw fuck Krav, we’re finally going to make that tentacle porn with your body!” Taako says, grinning at Kravitz, who is severely blushing. 

“Is that… a yes?” he asks tentatively, looking up at Taako with very obvious hope. Taako nods and he smiles, and Taakos heart melts a little bit.

\--

Of course, it doesn’t happen immediately. The two of them are busy people, being a reaper and literally the saviour of the entire universe makes for not a lot of freetime. Even then, Taako lets it wait for longer than they have to, because seeing Kravitz on the edge and riddled with anticipation every time they’re alone and have free time makes Taako very happy. 

Taako grins, noticing how Kravitz keeps looking up at him from the book he’s supposedly reading. Taako is idly running his fingers over Kravitz calf where he's resting his legs on Taakos lap, and Taako can see that Kravitz is trying to control his excitement. Taako slowly inches his hand further and further up Kravitz’ leg. Kravitz is wearing nothing but a pair of fancy black boxers, ever since Taako requested him to wear less clothes when just the two of them. Taako himself is in a pair of shorts and one of Kravitz’ white button ups. He knows it drives Kravitz mad to see Taako in his clothes, too big for his smaller frame. Kravitz fully abandons his book as Taakos hand reaches his thigh. He deliberately spreads his legs, a clear approval. Taako grins, and moves from under his legs to in between them, his body leaning over Kravitz’. Kravitz spreads his legs wider to accommodate.

“So ready for me,” Taako murmurs, leaning so his mouth is directly next to Kravitz’ ear.

Taako hears the sound Kravitz’ makes and smiles, riling him up worked exactly as he had hoped. He leans down to kiss up and down Kravitz’ neck, leaving hickeys in his wake. He does the same of his chest, focusing especially on the others nipples, paying close attention to the reactions Kravitz has. Kravitz’ hips raise as Taako gets lower, and Taako lifts himself away.

“Ah ah ah, patience my dear,” he chastises, and Kravitz nods, so ready to listen to what he’s told. 

Taako stands up, pulling Kravitz up with him. As comfortable as their couch is, their bedroom is much better for what's coming next. He leads Kravitz, closing the door behind them. Kravitz goes and sits on their shared bed, looking expectantly at Taako. Taako walks over and instead of climbing onto the bed with him he drops onto his knees in front of him, tugging his boxers down slowly. Kravitz looks surprised but clearly doesn’t mind this at all. Once Kravitz’ dick is freed, Taako licks from base to head, then wraps his mouth around the tip. Kravitz groans and one of his hands moves to fist Taakos hair, not moving him, simply holding. Taako lowers his head, swirling his tongue and pressing onto places he knows Kravitz enjoys. Kravitz continues to make various sounds of pleasure, his eyes almost closed and his mouth hanging open.

Taako bobs his head, running his tongue over the slit everytime he gets to the top, and his hand follows his movements, wrapped tightly around Kravitz cock. Kravitz’ voice gets higher and his grip tighter, and Taako knows he’s getting close. He slides his mouth off with an audible pop, slowing his hand until it's tortuously slow. Kravitz makes a confused noise as Taako kisses his way back up, until he can connect their lips.

Kravitz happily invites the kiss, as he slides one of his own hands towards his neglected cock. Taako bats his hand away, slowing his own down even more. Kravitz whines into the kiss, and Taako pulls away. 

“Don’t worry sweets, you’ll like what's coming based on your confession the other day,” Taako says, and Kravitz gasps, excitement swirling in his eyes. 

“I’ve been good enough?” Kravitz says, and holy shit that's new. Taako is surprised at the question, and alarmingly turned on. Kravitz has never asked _that_ before, and Taako certainly never implied that Kravitz had to be good to get this reward… but it definitely does something for Taako.

“So good for me, and good boys deserve to get what they want,” Taako says, and Kravitz preens. Oh, they’re _so_ talking about this later. Seems Taakos discovering a lot of things about Kravitz that he didn’t know before. He kisses him again, and in between kisses casts Evards Black Tentacles. 

The tentacles erupt from the floor, easily wrapping around Kravitz. Kravitz’ arms are restrained behind his back with the writhing tentacles, his legs spread apart. Some of the tentacles simply hold his torso. Taako watches as a pearl of pre-cum drips down Kravitz’ painfully hard cock.

Taako quickly reaches for their nightstand and grabs their lube. He walks back and flicks his wrist, some of the tentacles moving at his command. One of the smaller ones prods at Kravitz’ lips, and the reaper happily opens his mouth. The tentacle slides in, and Kravitz closes his eyes as it slides slowly back and forth. Taako watches as Kravitz cock throbs, and is secretly pleased with himself. He’s really making this shit up as they go, all he knows is Kravitz wanted to be sexually restrained with this spell, he has no idea how far he’s allowed to go with it. 

He finally removes his own clothes, freeing his painfully neglected cock. He presses himself against Kravitz’ front, and one of the tentacles wraps around their dicks, and wow that feels… different. A soft moan escapes his mouth and he presses even closer to Kravitz, who is enthusiastically sucking the tentacle in his mouth. It’s just thick enough that he’s struggling a bit, and there's drool coming out of the corners of his mouth. It's a wonderful sight. 

Taako uses the tentacles to make Kravitz lift and wrap his legs around Taako, and Kravitz is mildly surprised at the movement, the tentacles now holding his weight fully. This does mean the tentacle rubbing them both is unable to continue, but that's a sacrifice Taako is willing to make for this next part. 

He slicks up his fingers with the lube he grabbed, and presses them against Kravitz’ backside. Kravitz gasps, as well as one can gasp with a tentacle shoved down their throat, and presses himself back against them. Taako leans forward and kisses Kravitz' neck again as he slowly pushes a finger in.

Once Kravitz is adjusted he adds another, and then another, until he deems Kravitz ready. Kravitz is moaning and thrusting himself back, but he can’t move much with the tentacles holding him still. Taako thinks that’s probably exactly why he does it, so he can feel himself held back. 

Taako gasps as he uses the lube again to slick up his own dick, and groans loudly as he pushes in. He drops the lube somewhere but that doesnt matter as he’s enveloped in Kravitz’ heat. Kravitz always gets so warm around him, but he absolutely burns when they have sex. It’s amazing, and Taako loves making him a burning moaning mess. 

Kravitz is still unable to talk, but he makes loud noises of approval. Taako bottoms out and takes a moment to breathe, summoning a tentacle to take care of Kravitz cock, his own hands holding Kravitz’ hips for leverage. After a moment he starts thrusting, shallow at first until Kravitz is squeezing Taako with his legs, trying to pull him in faster. Taako slams into him, glad for the strong tentacles preventing them from fucking up and falling over. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Taako mumbles, “you’re so fucking sexy like this Krav, all mine,” at this Kravitz finally opens his eyes to look at Taako. There are tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, slightly overwhelmed, but his pupils are blown and his look clearly says “don't stop”.

Taako finally removes the tentacle from Kravitz mouth, and lets him take a few breaths he doesn’t actually need before diving in and stealing his lips with his own. Their teeth clash a little but neither of them notice or care, their tongues hot against each other. Taakos grip on Kravitz’ hips gets impossibly tighter, practically pulling him onto Taakos cock over and over, the tentacles wrapped around him helping. He can feel himself getting close, and he knows Kravitz is as well. They’re too pent up to last much longer. Taako barely allows himself to breathe between kisses.

Taako stops thrusting as he comes, holding Kravitz against himself as his orgasm hits, and Kravitz follows soon after, the two of them moaning loudly. Taako knees buckle but he catches himself with his own tentacles. The two of them stay still, breathing heavily as the tentacles hold them both up.

Eventually Taako slides Kravitz off of him, and watches as his come dribbles down Kravitz’ thighs. Taako stands up and holds Kravitz steady as he gets rid of his spell, the tentacles sliding away. One of them smudges the come on Kravitz’ thighs a bit, and Taako holds him up on his shaky legs. They smile at each other, Kravitz’ eyes glazed over slightly. Taako maneuvers them over to the bed, not bothering to even clean up, he's completely spent. 

“Good?” he whispers as he pulls the blanket over them, and Kravitz grins at him, running his hand through Taakos hair.

“Perfect,” he murmurs, and they kiss some more before drifting off to sleep. 

The next time Kravitz asks, Taako is not surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ;)
> 
> (i just realized i wrote this during no nut november)


End file.
